


My Will Had Left Me To Fall (Rework)

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :), Abuse, Adorable Peter Parker, Again, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All of the sexiness, Anal Sex, And I need everyone to know what they're getting into, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, But you will have a lot, But you'll be ok :), Child Abuse, Child Exploitation, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Violence, Don't judge me alright, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Tony Stark/Peter Parker, Every tag is here for a reason, Everyone can be a good bro, Everyone has Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I HAVE ADDED EVERY WARNING I CAN, I don't want anyone to be offended/triggered, I need to add these tags, If you are not ok with this, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It depends how I want to do this, It may take a while to get to, Makes shit easy, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter and Reader are in college, Physical Abuse, Precious Peter Parker, Probs Sophmores, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, TAKE MY TAGS SERIOUSLY, THEY ARE NO JOKE, That this seriously, The Avengers Are Good Bros, There is a lot of warnings and tags, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, You are a traumatized bean, child porn, for a reason, please don't read, we'll see, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: With a stepfather that used to abuse her every night while her mother looked the other way, powers that can manipulate senses, and a father that left her when she was four, she doubts that she will ever be happy or have hope for the future. Somehow, she had managed to run away and get her into college. What happens when a certain spiderling finds his classmate hurt on a patrol and seeks help in his boyfriend and mentor Tony Stark? Neither of them knew how important this girl would become to them. Will they help her find happiness? Or will they cause more problems that could destroy her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short but it will get longer. Anyways, I hope you like it!
> 
> This chapter was inspired/based on a Rammstein song called Spring.
> 
> https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2pcgfj These are the lyrics since the song is in German
> 
> https://vimeo.com/45872382?ref This is the video which is pretty straightforward... And dark...
> 
> Anyways, feedback is always appreciated! I hope I can upload soon

On a high bridge, a girl holds her arms open and feels the wind hit her skin and the sun caress her face. She took a deep breath to inhale the wonderful fresh air and opened her eyes to see the people that had gathered down below. She heard them yelling and got frighted, thinking that they thought she was going jump off. She wanted to climb back down, but the crowd began to turn into a frenzy, not wanting her climb back down.

She climbed back up, terrified by the people around her that blocked the girl from getting back to the ground. They wanted to see her innards scattered on the ground, only then would they be satisfied. Screams roared from the crowd below and to the sides.

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

She cried softly in her hands as a cloud floated up above, suddenly covering the sun and making her blood run cold. She asked herself what she had done to deserve this. All the girl wanted was to appreciate the view and enjoy the peace, but the people had gathered around and prevented her serenity. She couldn’t focus on anything but them and how they were adamant about her demise. All they did was scream and cheer.

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

She was clinging to the rails for dear life as the crowd advanced. She pleaded for them to stop and go away, but they were having none of it. Little did she know, a man had climbed the bridge in secret as he snuck behind her. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she turned to see a man smiling with an evil gleam in his eye. Her eyes went wide with panic and before she had time to react, he pushed her off the rail, sending the girl falling to the ground. The cheers of joy as her body descended were the only sounds that filled her ears before everything went dark as she hit the ground.

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past Child Abuse, Past Rape, Attempted Rape
> 
> BEHOLD THE GREAT... THE AMAZING.... *drumroll*….. SPIDERMAN

Lana woke up gasping as she curled into a ball and cried. She could still feel herself falling, even though she was laying on her bed. For once she wished she could sleep without any nightmares. She checked her phone to see it was three in the morning and decided there was no way she was going back to sleep before she had to go to her classes, so she chose to lay awake. Not that she would be able to sleep after a dream like that anyways. 

She sighed and walked out and got dressed and grabbed her key and tied the lanyard around her pants. She quietly exited the apartment as to not wake her roommate. Lana shoved her hands in her pockets and just started walking. Her mind blanked out as she made her way to campus. It was a fifteen-minute walk that Lana took every day.

It was dark, the only light that guided her was the street lights that illuminated the sidewalk. Suddenly, as she approached campus, she felt vibrations under feet that weren’t her own. There were a set of three footsteps. They were uncoordinated and gawky. Lana stopped and looked behind her when she heard drunken laughter from behind her. She saw three drunk college students stumbling along. Looking back proved to be an unwise decision as their eyes caught mine. She instantly knew she was in for some shit.

“Hey, cutie! How’s it hangin,” a man with brown hair and a scruff slurred.

His friends laughed as they advanced. She slowly started backing up and turned to ignore them. They only stopped her by grabbing her forearm and surrounding her. Alarms were already flaring.

“C’mon sweetheart. Don’t you want to have some fun,” a blonde haired guy snickered.

“Not with any of you,” she shot back.

Lana tried to jerk out of their grip, but a black-haired man held her strong. She knew it wasn’t about to so easy. 

“Let me the fuck go you assholes!!!”

They only laughed and began to press her against a wall and grab at her clothes. One of them kissed at her neck while the others began to touch all over her body. Silent tears fell down her face as she grabbed the blonde and brown-haired boy’s forearms. She concentrated on their skin.

She was too scared and shocked to think about anything else as she induced intense pain into the boys. They screamed under her assault until the two boys were crying and running away, leaving their drunken comrade behind.

“Wha- What the hell did you do!!!??”

“This,” Lana snarled as she grabbed his arm and gave him the same treatment as his friends. 

He too, fell screaming and begging her to let go. This only caused her to hold on harder. 

“I will end you if you speak a word about me. Never touch me again! Understand cocksucker,” she growled.

“I DO! I’M SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!”

Lana. let his arm go and walked away. Little did she know, a certain spider had watched the entire scene unfold from the darkness. She started running, still unaware of a newcomers presence as she ran along the sidewalk. She stopped as she approached a bench and decided to pace and catch her breath. That was when she sensed another human with her.

“Did you not have enough,” she snapped.

“Are you ok, Miss,” a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see the one and only Spider-Man standing there. Her eyes widened and she stumbled to find her words.

“I’m fine… Just some stupid drunk guys… Nothing important,” she said, still pacing and rubbing her hands over her face. She was trying so hard not to cry in front of the superhero. She sat on the ground and cradled her knees as she rocked back in fourth. Memories were flooding her mind.

 

“LANA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!”

She scurried down the stairs to her father. Lana never wanted to keep her step-father waiting. As soon as she got to him to ask what was wrong, he slapped her on the face. Then he was yelling at her in a drunken haze, beating and pulling off her clothes and-

 

 

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Calm down! It’s alright! Hey-”

Spider-Man’s voice brought Lana back to reality. His hand touched her shoulder and she instantly knew everywhere that suit had been. She had to calm herself down when she found out the suit was put on at the college which meant that he went to school here.

“Oh shit…. Hey…,” he said, really unsure of what say.

Not really thinking, she threw her arms around the hero and sobbed into his chest. His awkwardly reciprocated the hug hesitantly. Once she realized what she was doing, she instantly pulled away and went back to hugging her knees and wiping her nose.

“Fuck...I’m so sorry…,” she apologized profusely.

“N-n-no. It’s alright,” he said, “Look, are you sure you’re ok?”

Lana felt her face heat up in the presence of one of her favorite superheroes. 

“I know that you have people to save and have robberies to stop...But could please take me back to my apartment? I know it’s probably super boring and very small compared to-”

“N-n-no! God no! Sure. I’ll take you there,” he said kindly.

She smiled at him when he offered his hand to help her up. Lana accepted his offer and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“I can’t really fly like you…”

“Nonsense! I can’t fly,” he retorted, “I swing.”

He shot a web and disappeared from sight, even though she knew where he was. She walked down the sidewalk towards her apartment as she giggled when he fell down next to her. 

“Listen, so… What did you do to those guys,” he asked.

Lana stopped and turned to look at him. Her mind and heart were racing and going haywire.

“Oh, God… Please don’t tell anyone… Please… I can’t let him know I’m here! DON’T TELL ANYONE! PLEASE!”

He instantly backed up with his hands in a defensive position.

“Whoa! Hey! Who’s he? No one will find you alright? I know what it’s like. Walking around and pretending to be normal. What can you do,” he asked.

“I can control the senses. I induced pain… They were gonna…. Nothing… I just made them let go,” she replied.

Lana gulped as she basically just revealed her secret. The rest of the time was silent and when she arrived at her apartment and went to the door, she turned to thank him, but he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapter's will get longer and Tony will be here soon. Just bear with me a little longer. I will make them longer.

Lana woke up feeling like trash as always as she made her way to the campus to go to her classes. She walked into her Sociology class and steeled herself for her inevitable encounter.

“Hey freak,” a girl named Lisa snickered.

She ignored the girl as she made her way to her seat. The girl kept whispering similar comments in her the entire class, but what was more shocking, was the kid with blonde hair that sitting in the front row. Her senses were humming and would tell her when threats were nearby. They weren’t really telling her she should be deadly afraid for her life, but they were, in fact, warning her of a potential threat. 

Luckily, class went by quickly and Lana was able to go throughout her day. Same old, same old. She was ignored, hiding from the world, and trying to be normal, which never happened. How can you be normal when you never fit in? Doesn’t work like that.  
Lana made her way inside her apartment and was greeted by her roommate.

“Hey, sexy. Bring me anything,” she joked, not even looking up from her phone.

“Pfft. I don’t even have money to bring me anything,” she scoffed.

Her roommate laughed and asked her about her day. Her roommate was the only person in this world that seemed to care about Lana’s existence. She sat in her roommate's lap and kissed her passionately on the lips and told her to be safe. She spent the rest of her day in her room like always with her sexy ass girlfriend trying to get her to go to a party, but she refused to go. Lana knew what happened at parties. 

Lana knew she would attract every rapist there. That’s just who she was and what she grew up with and knew. A party was no place for her. So she just stayed in bed where she could fall asleep.

 

That night was filled with another nightmare that had Lana waking up in a cold sweat. She was tired of this. Lana had given life a good ol college try and she was done. She got dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirt and slipped a knife on the waistband of her pants.

Lana quickly left the apartment with silent footsteps as she walked down the sidewalk. She made her way to a parking garage and sighed. She knew that there was roof access as she walked inside and made her way to the top floor. The cold wind hit her face and whipped her hair in her face. She looked down with a deep breath as she sat down on the edge. 

She took the knife off her waistband and twirled it in her hands, staring at the object with emotionless eyes. Lana was tired of living. She had no one and nothing to live for. Maybe her roommate would notice her absence, but that was it. She was tired of dealing with the pain, shame, disgust, fear, and isolation. A cute little plan popped into her head: slit her wrists and fall off the edge. If the blood loss didn’t kill her, the seven-story fall most definitely would. Perfect.

She sniffled and wiped her nose as she ignored the tears that threatened to fall. She carefully got to her feet as she flicked the knife open. Her nightmare came back to her head.

‘JUMP!’

‘JUMP!’

‘JUMP!’

‘JUMP!’

Lana’s toes were already off the edge as she brought the blade down to her wrists and cut from her wrist to forearm and followed her vein down before doing the same to the other arm. She watched with intense fascination as the blood ooze out from the deep cuts she had made. Her world started spinning as she became weak from blood loss. Her feet gave out and she lost her footing and she slipped off the edge.

Her eyes shut as she felt the air pushing against her. Vaguely, her mind registered something being shot near her. Lana was unsure if she was hallucinating, but she felt an arm wrap around her waist which caused her to open her eyes to slits to see a very familiar red and blue arm wrapped around her from none other than Spider-Man. She was unable to keep her eyes open any longer as darkness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! The long-awaited next chapter!

When she woke up, she found herself lying on a medical bed in some weird lab. Ok, what the fuck? Was she dead? Hopefully. But this didn’t look like heaven, and this sure as shit wasn’t hell. That or hell was a little different than what people were talking about. A few minutes later, Tony Stark walked through the door with that blonde kid from her class. She was confused because last she remembered she was jumping off a building with her wrists slit. When did she get from A to B?

Lana blinked a couple times to make sure she was seeing things right. Tony. Fucking. Stark. Was in the room. With her. ALRIGHT, so, there are two options: a) hallucinations or b) heaven was real and the person behind Tony was a little innocent angel. 

“Ok, how the fuck did I get here? And are you real? Is this the heaven I’ve been dreaming of,” she asked, half joking, yet deadly serious.

“I’m real. And this sure isn’t heaven. You probably wouldn’t get there,” Tony said.

“Tony-” the kid scolded.

She looked at her wrists to see stitches carefully decorating her wrists. Lana let her head fall down on the bed. She really was alive. 

“Goddamnit! How the fuck did I get here?”

“I brought you here,” the kid said.

Lana blinked in confusion. So if she was alive, then she didn’t hallucinate when she saw-

“Holy fuck… There is no way in hell that you,” she pointed to the blonde, “are Spider-Man!”

Tony and the kid looked shocked. They turned to each other with wide eyes before he turned back to her.

“How did you know?”

“Spider-Man saved me then you say that you brought me here? Not hard to put two and two together. EXCEPT for the fact that you look like a goddamn teddy bear,” she explained.

His face flushed red in embarrassment from her jabs as his eyes shifted to the ground. Tony, however, was trying to hide his obvious amusement from Lana’s comments.

“So, what was it? Someone said you needed to lose weight and you decided suicide was the best option? Why did you do it,” Tony asked.

 

Her eyes narrowed. 

“None of your goddamn business playboy,” she spat.

He gave an angry and sarcastic scoff to the kid next to him before rubbing his now red face. She held his stare with hard eyes. What could this man do to her that she hasn’t already experienced. He stormed up to her until he was in her face, speaking to her the entire way over.

“Actually, sweetheart, it is MY business. You are in MY house. I saved your sorry ass. And me and that kid are the only reason you’re still breathing. So, it is indeed my business.”

“I wish I wasn’t breathing.”

“Why,” the kid asked. 

“Cause breathing is overrated,” she joked.

Tony shook his head, clearly fed up with her bullshit.

“Listen dipshits, I don’t have shit to live for. In fact, if you really want to know who I am, you could’ve found me already. You don’t know what I’ve been through. You don’t scare me. There is NOTHING you could do to me that I haven’t been through,” she spat.

“What do mean we could’ve found you,” Blondie Angel questioned.

“Now that’s none of your business.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, trying to dissect her words with his genius mind. He really was as sexy as she had heard. But, Lana knew better. 

“Can I go now,” she asked.

“Afraid not. See, I know about your cute little powers and-”

Her eyes widened in fear as her breath caught in her throat.

“TELL NO ONE! DON’T YOU DARE SAY SHIT TO ANYONE! NO ONE CAN KNOW!!! PLEASE! I’LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT AS LONG AS YOU DON’T SAY ANYTHING,” she pleaded, grabbing the superhero’s arm in desperation.  
Tears ran down her face. She had spent most of her life trying to get away. College was her only escape. If her stepdad found out where she was…

 

“LANA!! ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT,” he shouted in her face.

Lana had attempted to run away, but her stepdad caught her. Now she was going to pay the price.

“You will never get away from me…”

 

 

She started to sob as her body shook. She was gripping the superhero for dear life as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Hey! Calm down… I won’t tell anyone shit. Just calm down…,” Tony tried to soothe the girl.

“Please… He can’t find me… I can’t let him find me…”

“Who’s he,” the kid asked.

She only shook her head lightly. 

“Why did you try to kill yourself,” Tony asked.

Lana took a deep breath and tried to calm down to answer his question. 

“I just wanted the nightmares to stop… They never stop… They never stop…,” she cried, “The pain...The humiliation… The shame… It never stops… It never stops….”

All she could do was sob, panic, and despair taking over her body. Two strong arms wrapped around her.

“I don’t….I don’t want to go back... I don’t-” she couldn’t finish talking.

“Hey… It’s alright… Breathe… You’re safe… He, whoever ‘he’ is, can’t you… You’re safe…”

She focused on his voice and his voice only. His hands gently stroked her hair as he held her. 

“Stepdad...It’s my stepdad…”

“How could he find you? What did he do,” Tony asked gently.

“I don’t know… He just… He can… He worked with some agency… That’s all he would say…. But he always found me… Please… I promise I won’t hurt anybody… Please… Just let me go…,” she sobbed.

Lana knew in her heart it wouldn’t be that easy. All she knew was that her life was about to change.

 

“THIS IS HORSESHIT!! I’M TWENTY-ONE YEARS OLD FOR FUCKS SAKE!! I PAY MY OWN RENT,” Lana screamed in outrage.

What the fuck? Lana was furious! Instead of listening to her when she said that they could suck it and to leave her alone, they decided she needed to stay at the Tower and be monitored like a fucking five-year-old! Why the fuck would they think that? Are they shitting her? She was shaking in rage as she yelled at the group of six heroes. Now, if you’re a normal human, raising your voice to the Avengers would be off limits, but Lana did, in fact, have a death wish, so she wasn’t too concerned about her well being.

“Listen, you are not stable enough to go back there. We need to know you’re not a threat,” the man named Steve said.

She rolled her eyes for the hundredth time thus far.

“For the last fucking time, I’m not a threat. A threat to who? Who am I a threat to?”

“TO YOURSELF,” they yelled together, all except Bruce who had been silent.

Jesus Christ, they’re dull… 

“LIKE I MATTER,” she shot back.

“You won’t be here forever. Just long enough for us to monitor you and ensure you and the community is safe.”

“Whatever. If I have to stay here, let me go back to the apartment one last time. Give me until midnight... Please. Spidey bitch can come to get me or whatever… But please...”

“Why,” Clint asked.

“Look, you’re taking me away from my home and college and are going to dictate my life. Can I at least have this last decision?”

The heroes agreed and Lana took a discreet breath of relief. They allowed the girl to go back. Peter rushed out of the room and caught to up Lana, calling her name and causing her to turn around.

“What the fuck do you want,” she snapped.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to take you away from college. I only wanted to help. I’m really sorry… I didn’t mean for any of this,” he apologized.

Was he kidding? Did he think she would forgive him just like that? For a hero, he was really stupid.

“Well, you did. If you wanted to help, you should’ve let me fall,” she seethed before grabbing his shirt and yanking him close to where her face was inches away from his, “Now, stay the fuck away from me. Don’t look at me. Don’t touch me. Don’t talk about me. Don’t even think about me. If you so much as breathe near me, I’ll rip that cute little face off before you can say ‘hero’. Got it?”

She shoved him back and stormed away.

 

Lana made her way to the college and back to her apartment where she found her roommate pacing and stressing in the living room before turning to look who entered the apartment. Her eyes lit up in anger at the sight of her girlfriend. Well, girlfriend was a stretch. Lana and Catherine weren’t in any romantic relationship. Catherine had just been an amazing friend who happened to provide benefits. At any rate, her roommate was furious.

“Where the hell have you been?! I was worried sick about you!! You were gone all night and I haven’t seen you!!! I called and texted you like a thousand times! You better have a damn good reason why-”

Lana cut her roommate off when she stormed up to the girl and slammed her lips against hers. It was already five in the evening, she didn’t want to waste any time. If she only had seven hours, which Lana knew would go by quickly, she wanted to make every second count. She kissed Catherine until both of them had to pull away for air.

“What-”

“Listen...Cat… baby…. I can’t explain much, but I’m leaving college and moving out... “

“You’re moving?! Where are you going? Why are you-”

She cut her off again. A single tear rolled down Lana’s cheek as she tried to fight back the others that threatened to fall.

“Please… I can’t explain… I only have until midnight… I just wanted to spend the rest of the time with you… I’m sorry…”

Her roommate took in the information with a million questions swirling her beautiful, inquisitive brown eyes. 

“Ok…”

“Thank you…”

“I just want to tell you now, if you ever need anything, you have my number. And if you ever want to do a little something… I’m always here waiting for you. With that in mind, what now?”

She sighed in relief and then the two of the girls went out to dinner (Lana paid as an apology for everything. Food always made everything better. Especially for a broke college student). After that, it was around seven when they got back and Lana was avoiding the dreadful feelings that were swirling in her mind as she unlocked the door and the two girls went inside. Lana went to her brush her teeth when Catherine went to her room to change into something more comfortable. When Lana finished, she turned around to go see her roommate, but Catherine was already there.

In seconds, they were kissing and pinning the other against the wall before stumbling to Catherine’s room. Clothes were flying off in a blink of an eye while Lana pushed the other girl onto the bed. 

The next couple hours were spent with the girls making the other cum over and over and pleasing each other in every way possible before Catherine finally had one last exploding orgasm to top all of the others and returned the favor and they cuddled for a long while. Catherine had fallen asleep on her chest, using Lana’s boobs as pillows.

Lana, however, was unable to sleep. She held the girl close and checked the time on her phone to see it was eleven thirty-five. She took a deep breath and carefully got up as to not disturb Catherine and made her way to her room to pack. Lana didn’t have all that much: some clothes, books, beauty products, a baby blanket, art supplies, and a couple of other miscellaneous trinkets. Everything could fit in two bags. It took a total of thirty minutes for her pack everything. 

By the time she finished, it was eleven fifty-five. Lana was crying silently as she made her way back to her roommate for a final goodbye. She was fighting back sobs as she watched the only woman who Lana had ever considered a friend sleep. She looked so peaceful. Lana gently kissed her on the forehead.

“You were the best and only friend I’ve ever had… I won’t forget you…,” she whispered before she made her way to the door.

Lana took one last chance to cast a mournful glance at the sleeping girl before leaving her only behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. I have been so busy I forgot about my writing :)

Lana sighed as she pressed the button and watched the blade click out. She knew this switchblade was illegal, but to be honest, Lana didn’t give a rats ass. It was a gift from her father who had been gone since she was four. It was all she had of him. Of all things Lana had, this was the most important. She remembered the day she first got it.

 

It was her thirteenth birthday, and Lana had expected another boring day of being by herself. She sat at the kitchen table doing her homework when a knock on the door startled her out of focus. Curious to find out who it was, she got up and went to the door. When Lana opened it, she saw a package on the doorstep, but Lana didn’t remember her mom or step-dad ordering anything or telling her about it. 

When Lana checked the package to see if they got the wrong address, but to her surprise, the package was her. She took it inside and went back to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and cut it open. There was a letter inside and Lana pulled it out to see her name on the back written in beautiful letters.

To my dearest Lana

She opened the letter and read further.

If it’s you reading this Janet, don’t be a you-know-what. Give this to Lana. And if this is you, Lana, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday! I know I don’t write or get in touch often, I wish I could, but unfortunately, doing so would put your life in danger. Luckily, I have this one chance to show you that I’m still here and love you baby doll. I sent you a gift, I hope you like it. Hopefully, you didn’t become a girly-girl since I’ve been gone. That would make this gift quite bad. At any rate, I just wanted to let you know that I love you and miss you. I’m sorry I can’t be a father to you… You are the greatest achievement that I failed… Have a wonderful birthday angel.  
Your father,  
Mark.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she struggled to keep calm. Lana pulled out a beautiful switchblade with her name engraved on the handle. She was unable to contain her feelings and broke down in sobs of happiness, and vowed to treasure the gift with her life.

 

She smiled at the memory before a knock sounded on her door and she looked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw her knife. She was living with a bunch of superhumans, so Lana was doubtful that anyone would really care about her switchblade.

“Why the hell do you have that knife? You know switchblades are illegal,” Bruce commented.

“Good thing I don’t give a shit right?”

The doctor chuckled.

“Can I come in,” he asked.

“Do I actually get a choice in the matter,” Lana hissed.

She was still upset about the decision of her staying at the Tower, but she relented and sighed.

“Yea… Come in,” she said.

He gave her a small smile before walking inside.

“Look, I just wanted to say that I understand.”

Lana was about to bark a snarky comment, but she held it back and decided to listen to what he had to say. 

“I know what it’s like to want to die. I also know what it’s like to be so close and fail…I tried to shoot myself… I was so tired of everything… But Hulk wouldn’t let me die… No matter what I did… Anyways, I’m not saying I would be happy if you died, but I do understand the pain. So, I’m sorry,” he said.

She doesn’t know when she started crying, but by the end of his explanation, she was sobbing. Lana was clenching her knife and holding it as her only source of comfort. It was just a wave of negative emotions hitting her at once.

“In fact, I think most of us here can relate, but I just wanted you to know that if want to talk someone… I’m here,” Bruce told me.

Lana wrapped her arms around herself in a self hug and curled her knees to her chest. Lana’s whole life she had learned that no one would be there for her. She had done everything by herself, and this was no different. She was expecting Bruce to just get up and walk out, but instead, the doctor wrapped his arms around Lana and pulled her into a hug. Her muscles tensed on their own, but it didn’t take long for her to throw her arms around his neck and sob into his chest uncontrollably.

It was so strange to have someone there to support her like this… Lana couldn’t understand the warm feeling in her chest. It was the first time that she felt safe of letting go… And her mouth was moving and words were flowing before Lana could process what she was saying.

“I haven’t been… happy… I just was so tired…. I don’t want to hurt,” she sobbed.

One hand gently cradled her head while another softly rubbed her back with soothing circles. She pushed her head into his chest and held on tighter. It took a while, but eventually, she started to calm down.

“Please don’t let go… This feels nice,” she pleaded, trying not to let her voice crack, but failing badly as it squeaked and broke.

“Don’t worry… I’m here,” he soothed.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Lana was able to just be held…

 

Lana played with her switchblade as she sat in the living room watching Breakfast Club. She didn’t acknowledge Tony and Peter when the duo walked in. 

“Why the fuck do you have that,” Tony exclaimed when he saw her holding the switchblade.

She didn’t even respond. Tony started storming up to her which caused Lana to look up.

“You’re a depressed, suicidal college student. You should NOT be holding a knife,” Tony yelled.

“Tony-” Peter said, grabbing the older man’s arm.

Lana didn’t even cast a glance at Peter as she stared Tony down with sarcastic shock.

“Ya know what’s really funny? Last time I checked, you weren’t my dad. So how about you shove it up your ass,” Lana said in a straight voice.

Lana stood up and went to her room, leaving the two men behind. Again, like always, the little bitch who likes to say he’s a hero broke away from his dumbass boyfriend to try and apologize. He was persistent.

“Hey, Lana,” Peter called out.

She audibly moaned loudly.

“What now?”

He stopped, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Listen I just want to apologize again.”

“That’s all you do. I mean my god you’re like a broken record! Find something new to say! Jesus! You don’t see your boyfriend pestering me all the time. Maybe you should learn something from him,” she spat, starting to walk away before he grabbed her arm.

His eyes were wide and shocked.

“How did you know we were dating,” he asked.

Lana’s eyes widened with his. Did he really not understand what a joke was? And was this little puppy really dating Tony? Damn. Well, she guessed it wasn’t too shocking. 

“I didn’t, but thanks for confirming it,” she smirked.

Lana pulled her arm out of his grip and went to her room. She left the blonde standing there as she swerved her hips in confidence. As she was walking, she heard Peter curse under his breath, “Fuck.”

She chuckled to herself and stepped into her room. She always left the door open because privacy was something that came easily. It makes closed doors that much more important. She was currently playing on her phone and listening to music when a knock on her door cause Lana to look up. SHe saw Tony standing in the doorway.

“You need to teach your boyfriend to learn how to take a joke. He is not very good at it.”

Tony sighed as he stepped inside and glanced at me with raised eyebrows while gesturing to the bed to ask if he could sit. Lana took a breath and sat up with her knees close to her chest as she nodded. Tony sat down next to her.

“Listen, I want you to give Peter a chance.”

At the sound of the blonde’s name, her whole body tensed and she clenched her fists. 

“And I want to live my life, but we don't always get what we want,” she snapped.

Tony frowned.

“Peter isn’t an asshole. He has a great heart. Too big for anyone, actually. I’m doing this just because I’m his boyfriend, well I am, but I just want you to give him a chance.”

“HE DOESN’T DESERVE ONE,” Lana boomed, feeling tears falling down her face.

“Why,” Tony asked.

That’s when she broke down into a fit of sobs. Lana didn’t know why she was crying, she just was.

“He ruined my life! I had a chance at being normal and ending it all and no longer being miserable and he RUINED IT! IT’S ALL HIS FAULT!!”

“It’s not his fault! It’s no one’s fault! You can’t blame him! He’s not even being rude to you! He feels terrible! All he wants is to apologize and get to know you! You’re cruel to him!”

She knew deep down he wasn’t to blame.

“Give him a chance. Please? If you still don’t want to do anything, then I’ll talk to him. Just give one honest effort to let him prove he isn’t what you think.”

Lana could do that. That sounded fair enough. 

“Alright…”

He nodded and got up to leave.

“Oh! And please keep Peter and me being a thing a secret… No one else knows,” Tony said.

“Don’t worry. You’re secret is safe with me,” Lana assured him.

With that, Tony left her alone with her thoughts.

 

Days passed and Lana was tired of being cooped up in the Tower. Trudging through the living room, she collapsed next to Bruce and Tony on the couch, groaning dramatically. 

“You sound like a dying horse,” Tony joked.

“I am a dying horse,” Lana huffed. 

Bruce and Tony chuckled.

“So, what do you want, kiddo,” Bruce asked.

Lana was taken aback by the nickname for a couple of moments. The way he said it was almost father-like. She shook it out of thoughts, concluding that it was probably just her imagination.

“I want to go out! I can’t stay in this Tower! I’m dyyyyyyyiiiiiinnnnng,” she complained tragically.

Tony spoke through her dramatic groans and cries.

“You can go out if Peter goes with you,” Tony said.

Her head popped up and she glared at Tony with steel daggers in her eyes.

“No fucking way! I don’t need to be watched like I’m a child! I’d rather go with Thor! C’mon Tony, don’t do this,” she pouted like a kid.

“Get Peter to go or you stay here.”

She groaned loudly.

“I don’t even know his number!”

“I’ll text him for you,” Tony said casually.

Lana was half tempted to say no and suffer just so she wouldn’t have to be with Peter, but she knew that she would lose her mind if she didn’t get out of the Tower. Reluctantly, Lana relented and then went to her room to get ready.

 

Peter met up with Lana and instantly, Lana made sure to lay down ground rules before she could even say hi.

“Ok, so first off, this is not a date. You are just an escort. Two, don’t fucking talk to me. This is supposed to be a pleasant time and your voice will ruin my day. Three, please don’t be annoying. I know that’ll be hard for you, but do try to be normal.”

He flinched and visibly swallow what Lana assumed was sadness and hurt before nodding silently.

“Good.”

With that, Lana and Peter made their way to the city. It was nice to finally breathe different air and walk around. She spent her time buying clothes, makeup with Tony’s money, and was about to say they should head back when a GameStop caught her eye. Peter’s eyes switched from the store to her with a curious gaze.

“One more store.”

She made her way into the store and browsed the entire store. Peter seemed very enthusiastic to be in here as his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. She made her way over to look at the consoles and her eyes landed on the PlayStation4Pro. She didn’t even know that Peter had come to stand next to her until he started talking.

“You’re a gamer?”

She flinched before settling back down when she realized who it was.

“I used to play. I wasn’t a gamer gamer, but I did play some times…”

He smiled.

“I wish I could play again…,” Lana sighed.

Peter looked at her with sadness before a mischevious gleam lit up in his eyes.

“You have Tony’s credit card with you right?”

“I don’t want to spend too much of his money…,” she said.

“He’s got money for the rest of his life. I promise he won’t care. Just buy it as an apology for making you go out here with me,” Peter smirked.

Lana giggled softly feeling a small pang in her chest at his words, but then Peter decided to make it worse.

“Look, I won’t say it again, but I want to apologize one last time. I never meant to ruin your life or anything. I just wanted to help… I’m really sorry. I won’t say it again…,” he said.

That was when it hit her.

‘Oh my God,’ she thought, ‘I’m a bitch.’

She let out a sad sigh and turned to look at the blonde who stood nervously like she might lash out at him.

“It’s not your fault… I know you didn’t mean it… You have nothing to apologize for. It’s me who should sorry. I’ve been a total dick to you… I’m sorry.”

He seemed taken aback by her apology. Peter stuttered to find and form a coherent sentence. Lana decided to help him out.

“Want to start over? As friends this time,” she offered.

The way Peter lit up at her words could only be described as adorable and relieved.

“Of course!”

With that, Lana bought the PlayStation and some games to go with it before asking Peter if he’d like to dinner which he readily agreed.

Tony had turned out to be right about him. Peter was really sweet and funny and the two bonded quite well over dinner before they made their way back.

“We should do this again,” Lana said with a smile.

“Totally,” he agreed.

His response sent butterflies fluttering through her chest the whole way back.

 

Lana began to hang out with Peter a little more often when she had the chance. She had started flirting with him a little, not too much since she knew he was going out with Tony, but enough to be noticeable. Speaking of Tony, she had found that despite his age, he was super hot and didn’t mind flirting with him playfully. 

Aside from them, she had made a familial bond with the other Avengers. Bruce had taken on the role of the father while Natasha quickly established her role as the mama bear. Thor and Clint were like obnoxious little brothers. 

She was currently in the kitchen cooking spaghetti and garlic bread as music blasted through her headphones. She was currently listening to Taki Taki by… a fuck ton of artists she couldn’t remember. Her hips swayed and moved along with the beat. She awkwardly stopped when she felt the vibrations of footsteps beneath her feet. 

She turned to see Tony stroll into the kitchen and stopped, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and shock and came over to see what she was doing. Lana took out an earbud and looked at him.

“Can I help you,” she asked.

“You know how to cook,” he gawked.

Lana rolled her eyes.

“Of course I know how to fucking cook. My mom didn’t cook for me and my step-dad sure as shit wasn’t going to feed me. I’m not completely useless,” she huffed before going back to stir the noodles and sauce.

The playboy looked at her with an expressionless face as she tasted the food.

“Did your parents even do anything to ya know… parent you at all?”

She almost spit out her food from laughter. Remarkably, she managed to chew and swallow without looking a fool before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

“Parent me? That’s funny.”

Tony, however, didn’t seem as amused as Lana dumped the water out of the ginormous bowl (feeding these people was near impossible…) and took it back over to the stove. She took the garlic bread out of the oven and grabbed a plate.

“You can go get your friends and have some,” she told him.

“Don’t act like a psychopath and pretend like you don’t care. You know they’re your family too,” he remarked with a smirk.

Her eyes void of all emotion as she turned to look at the older man.

“I don’t know what a family is.”

Before she could leave, a hand grabbed her arm and caused her to stop. 

“Listen, we are a family here. We care about each other. And that means you.”

His words had tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Not knowing what to do about that statement, she scurried away to her room to hide and try to make sense of his words.

 

Lana got dressed in a black bra and threw on a black hollow front and back, one shoulder tank top with too short shorts. She slipped on some black heels and did her hair and makeup. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. Lana made her way to the training room and made sure to stay out of sight along the way.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Miss?”

“Play I Wanna Love You by Akon.”

The AI played music and she danced away to the music. After that, Pony came on and Lana let her body go wild. She slid across the floor, letting the passion flow through her moves. It was nice to let go, but Lana wanted to dance to one song more than anything else.

“Hey, Jarvis,” she called out.

“Yes Miss,” he responded.

“Play Teeth by Lady Gaga.”

The music started and Lana swayed her hips very slowly while running her hands through her hair before sliding to the ground. Her head rested against her arm. One leg was bent out while the other stayed straight. Once the music started, she moved her hips up and down, looking as if she was fucking the ground.  
‘Don’t want your money. Just want your sex’

She flipped on her knees, still moving up and down while she shot one hand in front of the other before feeling up her body and doing a flip and pulling her legs close to her chest. She laid back on her shoulders with her legs in the air before parting them as if she was doing the splits in the air. She rolled back on her knees and back onto her feet. One leg stomped on the ground while her hips swayed along with the beat, feeling up her body as she spun and shook her ass. Her body moved, embodying the fierce sexiness of the song while she clasped her hands behind her back.

‘I’m gonna love you with my hands tied! Show me your teeth.’

She made her way back down to the ground and grabbed her leg, moving it in time with the lyrics and kicking her leg out before letting her head fall back like she was in ecstasy. That was when she noticed the two men standing in the doorway with slack jaws and wide eyes.

Lana froze and instantly stood with a flushed face. Well… This is awkward…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much! When I first started writing, I didn't think anyone would read it, much less like it! Your comments and kudos are just so heartwarming! You guys are the best, I can't thank you enough! <3
> 
> https://www.aokdress.com/black-hollow-front-and-back-one-shoulder-sexy-fashion-women-s-girls-show-play-jazz-dance-pole-dancing-dj-ds-singer-stage-performance-tops-vest-blouses.html
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnwLh6CWdUY


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey guys! This is not an update! I’m sorry about the delay… I plan to keep writing, but I’ve lost direction and don’t know where to take this… I’m trying to find some inspo and everything… I don’t plan on ending this, but I just need to find direction again and to get past this writer's block!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! I finally got it! Sorry, it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry if it seems a little jumbled...

Tony and Peter stood in the doorway. Their eyes were wide and both of their mouths were open. Lana began to tremble with fear and embarrassment. She was frozen in place, her face flushed red. Lana had imagined this multiple times before: the two men walking in on her and then the three of them proceeding to have sex, but that was just a dream… They were together, and there’s no way they would love her back.

Suddenly, Tony’s mouth closed and his lips pulled up into a smirk.

“Well, hot damn Peter… Had I known what she was capable of, I would’ve acted sooner…,” he said to the blonde before turning to her, “Please don’t stop on our account.”

She gasped softly and shook, her breath coming in fast pants as she clenched her fists in terror. Tears ran down her face as Lana started to cry. She darted past them, pushing the two out of the way. She heard them call out to her, but she ignored them, darting to her room and locking the door behind her. All she could think about was how fucked she was…

 

The small girl watched the video before smiling to herself and playing the song. She didn’t hear her dad walk in as she copied the video, loving how she could just let go and move to the beat. Her door flew open and the drunken man stumbled inside. Her eyes widened as he screamed the word whore, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the ground. She begged him to stop as he beat her over and over… It hurt…. It hurt so much…

 

Surprisingly, Lana thought she would be thinking more about Peter and Tony, and while they did occupy a lot of her panic, she was worried about Bruce… She didn’t want him to hate her… She was sure he was going to beat her… He was going to be so disappointed and angry and Lana didn’t know if she could handle that guilt. She didn’t want to lose what she had with the scientist… Whatever it was she had, she liked it…

Then there was Tony and Peter… Lana knew she shouldn’t feel the way she does about them, wanting to feel their lips on her skin, hear soft moans fall from their lips, scream their names while they pleasured her between the sheets, loving her for real and not be used as a toy for pleasure. Surely they would think badly of her now… And after all that progress she made with Peter… She considered him a friend now… To lose him now… And Tony too…

Lana cried softly and pulled her knees against her chest and struggled to control and figure out these feelings of hers. A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. Sighing, she grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it over her revealing top before going to open the door. Two men stood in the doorway, both with red faces and awkward expressions.

“Hey, Lana, we didn’t mean to Ummm… We just wanted to… I mean- we just- uh,” Peter stuttered, unable to speak properly.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes at Peter’s pathetic attempt to try and explain.

“What Underoos is trying to say is we didn’t mean to interrupt your little session,” the way he gestured to Lana and spoke made her blush before he continued, “We just wanted to talk to you.”

She raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorway as she let her gaze flicker between Tony and Peter.

“What about?”

“We’ve seen how you look at us-”

“Goodbye,” she cut Tony off and was about to slam the door in his face.

Tony caught the door which causes Lana to freeze and look at the billionaire with a glare.

“Just hear us out… Peter and I talked it over, and, well, after a demonstration like that, I wouldn’t be against having another member in the bedroom with us,” Tony purred, dangerously close to her, breath tickling her ear.

It took a second for her brain to process what the man had said. Afterward, she pushed him back, eyes set in a hard stare.

“So you just want me as fuck buddy? Flattering, but I’m not that easy,” she smirked, playing Tony’s game with ease.

“Who said we didn’t want more than just sex,” Peter spoke up quietly, his voice shaky, but dangerously low, a hidden message clear in his dark eyes.

She raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Tony, who’s hands now rested on her waist.

“Want to join our fucked-up relationship,” he asked playfully.

All she could do was nod breathlessly, lost in Tony’s brown eyes before smirking.

“Are you saying you want me to be your girlfriend, Mr. Stark, and Parker?”

“I thought that was pretty clear, yea,” Tony said.

Peter could only stare She rolled her eyes, but smiled, a smirk appearing on her face. She leaned forward, cupping Tony’s cheek before kissing him softly. She didn’t let him recover from the shock before she roughly kissed Peter.

“There. Now it’s official…”

 

The team sat in a circle, playing truth or dare… While drunk… Yea, great combination right? Even innocent Peter was in on it. Truthfully, Lana didn’t know if this was a good idea… People can become pretty stupid when they’re drunk, and they might say some shit they don’t mean to. And for Tony and Peter, that might be bad, but Lana didn’t care either way.

“Hey, short stuff,” Tony called out to her.

She flinched as she snapped herself out of her thoughts.

“I said: I dare you to lap dance for Steve.”

Lana looked over to Captain America, who was as red as a tomato, completely at a loss for words. Peter refused to meet her gaze and Tony was smirking at her. She thought about refusing, but then Steve spoke up.

“C’ mon… She shouldn’t be dancing like that… It’s inappropriate… She-”

To be honest, that pissed her off… Because he cannot tell her that she shouldn’t dance like that… That was not his call to make… She downed her shot and smirked at Steve, staring up seductively at him

“What’s the matter, Cap, you embarrassed?”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes nervously.

“How long does it have to be for,” Lana asked Tony.

“The whole song, duh!”

“Can I have some time to practice and get ready?”

The brunette groaned, taking two shots before finally coming up with an answer.

“You got ten minutes… Make sure part of it is making yourself look ‘presentable’...”

“TONY,” the others snapped.

He rolled his eyes.

“Prudes…”

Lana got up and went to her room and got dressed in a black bra with a white mesh crop top and high-waisted black underwear. She didn’t want to go too crazy... She did her hair and makeup before sliding on some heels and deciding what to dance to. Once she made up her mind, she went back out. Steve was already in a chair that was facing away from her. Tony nearly spit out his drink, Peter’s mouth was gaping, Thor and Clint were choking, Natasha was nodding approvingly, and Bruce refused to look up.

She started the song: Would You Mind by Janet Jackson. They all were quiet as she moved forward, backing away and giving her enough room. She couldn’t see Steve’s face, but she knew he was probably shocked beyond belief. She turned around and crouched, starting on the floor as she gazed up seductively at the clearly uncomfortable superhero.

‘Well, Tony, this is what you get… Enjoy the show…’

She brought her index finger to the corner of her lip, biting her bottom lip, sucking it between her teeth.

‘Baby… Would you mind touching me? Ever so slowly… You’re making me… Quiver….Baby… Would you mind undressing me? Making me feel sexy...While in the moment….’

She was happy that she shaved her legs as she felt up her thighs. Her head fell back, stuttering her movements as she opened her legs. Then, she started to crawl forward, holding his embarrassed gaze; his eyes were wide with shock, face flushed red, hands fisting his pants, breath coming out in short pants, wanting, but unable to look away. Lana stopped, rolling her body before shooting her leg out, letting her hair fall into her face as she felt up her smooth leg.

‘Damn… I did good…’

She ended up with her back facing him and feeling up her body, catching Tony’s eye as she did and smirked for less than a second. Now he knew that he was involved in this…

‘Cause I’m gonna bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you, tell you how much I’ve missed you...I just wanna touch you, tease you, lick you, please you, love you, hold you, make love to you… And I’m gonna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you deep inside me ooh...I just wanna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you, make you cum too…I wanna make you cum...’

She felt her body, hands going between her legs while grinding against the ground before standing, feeling up her leg as she did so. She kicked her leg up, slightly throwing her head back. She rolled her hips before going back down, hips thrusting forward in two snaps like a man fucking a girl. Then she stood, walking forward seductively, stopping right in front of him, hands on his head as she held his face right against her hips, private parts right in his face… One hand was on his shoulder as she threw her head back, back bent slightly as her other hand felt up her body.

‘Baby…Would you mind…Kissing me? All over my body...You missed a spot- there...Baby… Would you mind… Tasting me? It’s making me all juicy… Feeling your lips on mine…’

She walked around the chair before sitting on his lap. She held the chair and threw her body back again, rolling back forward before grinding against his thigh and raising up so her breasts were against his face. Lana held his face there, wiggling her chest a little bit. She slid down, making sure her face got extremely close between his legs, which he closed slightly a bit out of his modesty. She rolled onto her back, opening her legs, exposing her private parts to him. She got back up again, crawling up his body, her face on the side of his head, as her breath hit his ear while she gave a quiet, seductive, moan.

‘Cause I’m gonna bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you, tell you how much I’ve missed you...I just wanna touch you, tease you, lick you, please you, love you, hold you, make love to you… And I’m gonna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you deep inside me ooh...I just wanna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you, make you cum too…I wanna make you cum...’  
His hands stayed on his sides, trying his best to stay composed, but failing as she saw the humiliated expression on his face and the sweat on his forehead. An evil idea popped into her head as she grabbed his hands, putting them on her hips while she ground them against him. She guided them up and down her waist. She was literally having the time of her life. Lana got to tease an Avenger with no repercussions? Hell yea! All that was in her head was how to make Cap feel even more uncomfortable. Cruel? Yeah… Did she care? Absolutely not!

‘Baby… Would you mind… Cumming inside of me? Letting your juices free… Deep in my passion…Is it good to you, baby?’

She slid down slowly onto the ground, her back facing him as she brought her legs over her head and opened them, her legs on either side of his waist, private parts grazing over hers. She could hear his breath hitch, even though her head was on the floor. She wiggled her legs slowly before sliding back to the floor carefully, but still seductively.

‘Cause I’m gonna bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you, tell you how much I’ve missed you...I just wanna touch you, tease you, lick you, please you, love you, hold you, make love to you… And I’m gonna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you deep inside me ooh...I just wanna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you, make you cum too...’

Her hands shot between her legs, rolling onto her belly, moving her hips up and down like she was fucking the ground, similar how she did with teeth. She moved onto her back once again, arms stretched above her head, head falling, back bent, one leg straight while the other was bent. She sat back up in his lap, thrusting her hips against him as she rolled her body. One hand was on the chair while sucking her finger into her mouth, eyes closing in a look of feigned bliss before getting up and pushing his legs open wider as she pushed her ass back and ground it against him, hearing him curse quietly under his breath. She caught both Tony and Peter’s eyes, winking at them before sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and throwing her head back.

‘Oh, baby… Cause I’m gonna bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you, tell you how much I’ve missed you...I just wanna touch you, tease you, lick you, please you, love you, hold you, make love to you… And I’m gonna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you deep inside me ooh...I just wanna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you, make you cum too...’

She walked to the side of him, putting one leg on the chair between his legs and grabbing his head and pushing it into her hips, holding his face there as she rolled her hips against him. She took two steps forward and wiggled her ass while she ran a hand between her legs. She spun to the floor and crawled to him, pressed her face on his thigh, feeling up his body.

‘Oh yeah, baby… Just like that...Don’t move… Oh, baby… Go deeper… Oh yeah… Shit… Yes…’

She sat in his lap again, face so close to his, stroking it gently while rolling her body against him. She could feel the erection in his pants, but she paid it no mind, licking her lips as she moaned against his lips, so close, they were almost touching in a light kiss. She knew the song was almost over and she decided to slide to the floor and end there with her hands feeling up her breasts before going above her head while one leg was stretched out, the other leg bent, back curved slightly, head turned to the side in a look of bliss.

Lana got up and instantly, Tony grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room.

“Excuse us for a moment…”

She rolled her eyes and heard Peter follow close behind as well. He slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head, crashing his lips against hers. His thigh was pressed in between her legs. She gasped, feeling Peter’s hands on her hips.

“We know you were teasing us during that little dance of yours,” Tony growled in her ear.

“And don’t think we’ll let you get away it…,” Peter whispered in her ear.

Lana shuddered, having a strong feeling that she was going to be in for a *long* night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgXvVrqQFkc
> 
> Aliya: the very first dancer and Alexis, the second dancer, are my favorites. Alexis makes me question my sexuality every time... 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
